


【y2/磁石】十步之內

by uronhigh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uronhigh/pseuds/uronhigh
Summary: *糾纏不清的舊戀人，sho年上。*nino因為身體（精神）原因曾停課休息（sho是導致疾病的重要因素）。*自我暗示，陰謀論，被害妄想。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Y2 - Relationship





	【y2/磁石】十步之內

那天從早上開始就飄著初春特有的帶著寒氣的雨。

學校組織了一次開放式課程，邀請各年級學生積極參加。

我興致缺缺，對課堂主題也不感冒，想著只要是學生大量聚集的地方就會變得無比嘈雜。奈何之前缺課的原因，學分不得不從這學期開始「積極」參與這些課程來賺取。

中午簡單吃了些，昏昏睡了一會，醒來已經不早了，我卡著時間朝學校小跑去。

來到階梯教室時，已經坐著許多人，我找尋著空位，一轉頭，驚奇的發現御村居然在教室里。

就在那裡，靠著門第二排中間的位置，穿著灰綠色的西服外套和旁邊人談笑，嘴唇與眼一般晶亮，都如左耳上戴的那枚銀製耳釘閃。他用手肘撐著頭，時不時點頭輕聲附和，是以前的校友嗎。

沒有看到我吧，側身微微彎下腰。

  
幾乎同時，我便開始覺得心裡不太舒服，想著他今天怎會來，徑直走向同組的最後一排。已經快要上課，我環視四周，發現今天來的人沒幾個是自己認識的，而其中幾個小團體已經開始討論，還有些大聲地爭吵，懷疑是值得這樣賣力的課題嗎，期間難聽的話也變得多起來。

我在那些話的影響下開始順利變得難堪起來，這是我的老毛病——莫名為別人的情緒買單——但已經好久沒有這樣的狀況發生了。出院也有小半年，雖然沒有完全按醫囑服藥——是想不依靠外力的調節自己的恐慌情緒，不過應付日常也是鍛鍊得綽綽有餘不是嗎。

但今天，明顯是因為御村的原因，再沒其他的了。儘管我已經花費力氣作出淡然的表情，卻還是連抬一眼看他的背影也做不到，

欸，耳朵大概率是又紅了，熱的很。

和鈴聲同時來到的導師，邊打招呼邊以短褲的裝束登場，帶著些不屬於今天這個天氣的明亮，在黑板上寫下自己的名字，笠間。

周圍居然有人竪起手指，提醒大家安靜，殊不知那此起彼伏的噓才最讓人煩躁，我轉移著注意力，躲在角落掏出遊戲機。

課上得不咸不淡，主要是那幾個團體在激烈的闡述發言辯論，火藥味十足，其他學生一直保持聽或假裝在聽的狀態，少有發表意見，在中間休息時，人已經走了大半。

我終於抬頭開始尋找他，是從余光中早就知道會是讓自己松口氣的結果。果不其然前排位置上的人已經不在了。

他來是意料之外，是驚恐，他走才是常態和正常。

很快，失去了繼續呆在這裡的理由的心理油然而生，遊戲裏的英雄早就死了幾次，我在心裡哭笑不得，安慰自己還好只是練習賽。

我只是沮喪，沮喪於我還有這樣的心緒會因他出現。

身邊的同學依舊吵鬧。

趴在桌子上，閉上眼睛假寐，這時，有人來找我，肩膀被輕輕拍了兩下。

「嘿、」

是一位皮膚偏黑的單眼皮女孩子，雖然只見過一面，我記起這是武志的女朋友，玲。

果然，前面的空位被填滿了，朝我看來的舉起手的那傢伙，一如既往的穿著白襯衫。

「喲，和也。」

他向我打了聲招呼，這傢伙真是清爽啊 ，我立刻笑著回應。

沒想到他們也來了，我終於松了口氣。

聊了聊最近大家乾了些什麼，玲向我說著最近去的鬼屋，我驚訝地問她，你們去那裡啦？就橋那邊，我以前經常路過的，她說你也一定要去體驗一次，太刺激啦，我說一個人怎麼去呀，犬類才不會讓進呢，她笑的不停，話也說不下去了，朝武志建議下次三人一起去，武志在按手機，只是連連點頭，瞅了眼屏幕，像是在個另外的人聊天。我笑著說你們不嫌尷尬，我還覺得頭上太亮呢。

下半節課開始之前，老師突然點我的名，讓我到前排去坐。奇怪，這是我第一次上他的課，不熟的年輕導師，名字都忘了。

看到黑板上歪斜的字，笠間？哪個系的？才看清字居然是綠色的。哪來的彩色粉筆，我無關緊要的想著。

我沒有動作，他卻依舊不放棄，抬頭找人，二宮，二宮和也。後來竟然威脅記曠課，這人怎麼這樣，小學生扱い？我驚覺這位導師和兔子有某種相似點。

武志慫恿地推搡，去吧，多不划算。

這麼久沒見面，就不想再多聊聊嗎？

我自認倒楣，坐到了前排的位置，兔子導師看著我笑出咪咪眼。

繼續上課後，因為學生已經沒有留下多少，中心團體便更加放開討論起來，我也就放心地發起呆來，紙上不知畫著些什麼花花草草，傳給武志的訊息一直沒回，就差沒把包里的遊戲機拿出來了。

之間前門被打開了，班上氣氛依舊活躍，似乎沒人注意到這裡的狀況，一位穿著米色長風衣的女老師打望著班級，我看向她的時候，她正在眯起眼睛和講台上的笠間使眼色。

之後她轉向這邊，竟然用那畫著飛揚眼線的雙目一動不動地盯著我，直到讓我渾身不自在，她才終於肯把視線移開，停留在我身後，鮮紅的唇做著我看不懂的口型。

不一會兒，身後有了響動，從我右邊遞過來一個棕色格子帶金閃邊的點心盒，大概是包裝袋不方便拿吧，整齊的疊在盒子上。

啊，不好。

右手的西服中露出一小節紺色襯衫的袖口。

「先生、前日どうもありがとうございました。」 

為了不打擾上課，身後的人小聲說道，但離我很近，聽得一清二楚。

是拓也吶。

心猛的開始慌亂，不受控制，他什麼時候返回來的？

腦子里閃著不規律的亂紋，來不及讓身子避開他的磁場，熟悉的感覺加深著我的恐懼。

那只手，就在遞出伴手禮之後，並沒有立即收回，卻輕易識別出我害怕似的靠過來，麻西服的袖口代著特有的粗糙卻薄削，砂紙一般細細割著著我的身體。

  
那邊討論著古代漢語與日語的特殊聯繫，笠間在黑板上記著三年生提出的研究假設，而武志他們呢，走了嗎，沒走的話，看見御村了嗎？他們知道我有多麼怕他，我甚至有些埋怨，為什麼還不回消息，和誰的對話那麼要緊，他總該幫幫我，而不至於我現在動彈不得。

脖子和臉上徬彿有芒刺，穿著午睡時壓得皺巴巴T恤牛仔褲的我與穿著春季西服套裝的他對比鮮明，那個味道，該死，居然還是我送給他的那隻香水。

打開的前門被關上，阻斷了外面的新鮮空氣。

這些都讓我覺得非常不適。

我的鼻腔，眼周，喉頭，徬彿都在充血水腫。這是焦慮發作時常有的症狀，大概也是被精神侵入時常有的症狀，我清楚很大一部分只怪自己腦內過度的暗流，其實實際情況並沒有那麼糟糕。

沒人會注意到，沒人會在意你，我不停默念著說服自己，試圖找回深呼吸的訣竅，醫生的叮嚀就要在耳邊回想起⋯⋯

「想我了嗎？」

出現的怎麼會是這個。  
我確信沒人看見我發紅的耳垂，除了他。

現在哪怕是我渾身無力，身後那人也不會停下。

反復的試探。

「ふふ... へえー、こんな下著を著てるんだぁ、誰に見せるつもり？」 

尾音可有可無的上揚，搔弄著我的神經，指尖持續外我發汗的後背上刮弄。

反反覆覆在心裡告誡自己抓住有力的瞬間，帶著慍怒與不爭氣的生理性淚水，終於起身離開了教室。

走在盤山公路上，我寄希望於來自兩側樹林的風平復我的戰慄。

當初把自己流放到這裡也是想要離他的世界遠一點，萬萬沒想到他曾在這裡讀過一年經濟，還時不時會回來參加校園活動。

在去年的秋天甚至在運動會的足球比賽上發現了他的身影，目睹他們隊勝利之後集體把御村拋上天的情景，我受到的驚嚇不小，讓原本就不愛參加集體活動的我更加不願來學校。

說到底，他今天為什麼會來，這不過只是大學公開課而已，他更重要的事應該像山一樣多，才不會白花一天來這偏遠山區聽課。

特地來見朋友？特地來答謝老師？ 

武志呢，之前的事就算還不夠鬧的沸沸揚揚，難道他還不瞭解我的困境？

那個笠間為什麼突然要叫我換位置，後來事情發生的時候，他也一點沒注意到嗎，那位女老師⋯⋯千絲萬縷的線索突然之間通通朝我襲來。

我吸吐著煙，盯著蛇形的一氧化碳混合物從纏繞與左手到逐漸佔據口腔，麻痹神經，嗯，麻痹，這才是唯一讓我安心的途徑，好讓我把這些問題梳理清楚。

但隨後我發現自己並不是想要某個確切答案。

我站在這裡，為的只是想從被他完全掌控的感覺中逃離出來，因為那種近乎窒息的不安使我的靈魂游離於軀體之外。

十分鐘還是更長以後，在我剛好能保證，思想和身體都還是真真切切屬於我自己的時候，下課鈴響了。回頭看到不遠處的尖頂校舍，那些白織燈形成的光暈中，確實出現了拓也的影子。

  
再次埋下頭，不過這一次，指引已悄然出現。  
我想，可以等兩人之間只剩下十步的距離時把煙頭滅掉，再朝家的方向一直走去。

「もう、逃げないよ。」


End file.
